Haruka Tenou and Usagi Tsukino"A Walk to Remember"
by Haruka1
Summary: Princess Usagi doesn't know what to tell Haruka. Will she lie to Haruka about getting marry to Mamoru Chiba or what?


*Moon Kingdom*   
  
  
There was a ball at the Moon Kingdom. Princess Usagi comb her hair while looking at the mirror. She has her white dress on.   
"Mother how do I look?" Usagi stands up and starts turning around so her mother can see how beautiful her daughter is.   
"You look wonderful..oh Usagi..my daughter is going to get marry soon." Her mother started hugging her.   
"Getting marry?" Usagi hesitate. She doesn't know what to say. "To who mother?"   
"Prince Mamoru Chiba." Her mother smile and feeling happy for her little girl.   
"Oh..." Usagi looks down feeling disappointed. She loves Haruka more than anything. They have been dating. Usagi looks at her mother. "I'm so happy ,Mother. Thank you!" She smile letting her mother know how happy she is.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*Uranus Kingdom*   
  
Haruka Ten'ou started to comb her blonde hair and starts to fix her tie while looking at the mirror. Suddenly there was a knock. "Come in."   
The servant opened the door. "Your majesty, your parents are waiting for you."   
"Tell them to go ahead, I'll be at the Moon Kingdom in no time." Haruka winks at the servant, and starts watching the servant blushing.   
"As you wish." Ther servant bow and left.   
Haruka pulled out the draw, takes the small box out, and start to smile. "This is going to be perfect for Usagi." Inside the small box is a beauitful diamond necklace. Haruka walks out of her room, ran downstairs,and walks to her mortcycle before grabbing her helmet. She put the helmet on her head and started off to the Moon Kingdom.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*Moon Kingdom*   
  
  
Usagi is still in her room. "What am I going to tell Haruka? He's going to have a broken heart." Usagi knows Haruka is a girl but still thinks Haruka is a guy. She went out of her room and enter into the ball room. She looks everywhere but still see no sign of her prince.   
Haruka just arrived in time. She took off her helmet and put her mortcycle behind the bushes. She ran and started walking into the ball room.   
Usagi sat down on the chair, watching everyone dancing together. All of her friends are dancing with their knights. She smiled at Ami who is dancing with Greg.   
Haruka saw Usagi sitting down on the chair. She started walking to Usagi. "Would you like to dance?"   
Usagi looks up and saw Haruka. "Haruka!" She stands up and give Haruka a hug. "I would love to dance with you."   
Haruka leads Usagi to the dance floor. She put her hands on Usagi's waist while Usagi put her hands on Haruka's shoulders.   
Usagi whisper,"Please remember this, my love."   
Haruka whisper back, "I will always. You look so beautiful." She looks at Usagi's blue eyes. "I love you."   
Usagi starts to have tears rolling down her cheeks."I love you too, Haruka." She put her head against Haruka's chest.   
"What's wrong Usagi?" Haruka starts to feel something is not right. "You know you can tell me."   
"After this dance...can we go walk to the garden?" Usagi looking up at Haruka.   
"Anything you want..." Haruka sweetly smiled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*After the dance*   
  
  
They walk to the garden while holding hands. Haruka and Usagi looks at the pretty garden.   
"It's beautiful...at night." Usagi put her head against Haruka's chest.   
"Not as beautiful like you." Haruka put her arms around Usagi gently. "What were you going to tell me?"   
"Haruka,please forgive me." Her eyes started to water. "I'm going to get marry to Mamoru Chiba, the Prince of Earth."   
"What?!" Haruka can't believe this is happening.   
"Why? Is it that I'm not good enough for you?" Haruka starts to turn around not looking at Usagi.   
"It's not that! You are everything I want Haruka!" Usagi starts to hug Haruka. "It's that my Mother wants me to marry him. I can't disappoint her."   
"So does that mean..this is over?" Haruka looking at the grass while holding the small white box.   
"I guessed so. I'm really really sorry Haruka. It was never meant to be." Usagi sobbed.   
"It's ok...Usagi I understand." She starts to put her arms around Usagi. "You will always be in my heart forever. I promise."   
"Haruka you are the sweetest person I ever meant. I will always love you for ever no matter what." She kissed Haruka.   
Haruka felt the taste of the kiss. She never tasted anything so sweet like Usagi. "Before we never get marry. I want to give you this has a memory of me." She handed it to Usagi.   
Usagi opened the small box. "It's beautiful." Her tears starts coming down. She put her arms around Haruka.   
" I swear Usagi...I'll never find anyone like you." Haruka put the necklace around Usagi's smooth neck. "Come on, let's walk into the garden." She started walking down the path.   
Usagi ran to Haruka. "Haruka wait!" She hold Haurka's hand. "Can you please hum that song for me...the one you always hum?"   
"Sure, anything for you." Haruka started to hum that song "I swear." She stopped and look at the sky.   
"Haruka..." Usagi starts to get worry. She wishes she told her Mother she never wanted to marry Mamoru, but she doesn't want to disappoint her.   
"Usagi..don't worry. Just let it be the last day we will ever meet. This will be our last walk to remember, my kitty." Prince Haruka smiled at Usagi.   
They both kiss each other for a long time. Haruka had to go and go back to her kingdom while she turn and look at Usagi one last time. She started driving off.   
Usagi stood there while holding the diamond necklace around her neck. "I will always remember you, Prince Haruka Ten'ou." 


End file.
